Dog Eat Dog/Transcript
Main Article: ''Dog Eat Dog Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , good thing you're here! As you know, today is a very important day for the citizens of Grimsb- David Jones: Dog Pageant day! I've been waiting for this for weeks! They says the buffet is sublime, all the best cooks participate! Chief King: ....Jones, do you ever think of anything else besides eating? Chief King: As I was saying, today is the day of the Dog Pageant, Grimsborough's famous canine competition. This is the most important event of the year for the Historical Center, and everyone gets involved. Chief King: The Pageant was supposed to start in a couple of hours... But there's been a tragedy. Jones: Oh no! Did something happen to the buffet? Chief King: For Christ's Sake, Inspector Jones, will you stop thinking about food?!? I'm talking about a murder, right on the site of the pageant! Chief King: The site has been closed off, and I want you two to go there and sort this mess quickly! The Mayor will have our heads on plates is the Pageant is called off! Now GO! Chapter One 'Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. ''' Jones: What?! Two dead bodies?! But... this is Molly Robinson! Of course, I remember her, ! We met her once before! Jones: And her little dog is dead too... Poor Poochikin, it was so cute! Jones: Let's send the both of them to the Lab for autopsy. We need to know what happened! Jones: And what are those pieces you found next to the bodies, I wonder? Do you think you can piece whatever it is? Jones: Oh, but look who's just arrived! Margaret Littlewood! And she's got cookies! Let's go talk to her, ! Autopsy The Victims' Bodies. '' Nathan Pandit: Why did you have to bring me this dog? Humans I'm used to, but I can't stand the sight of dead animals. There's a reason I specialised in human anatomy, you know! Jones: Oh. Does that mean you couldn't figure out how poor Poochikin died? Nathan: Don't be silly. Of course I could. Molly and her dog died the same way: food poisoning. More precisely, they both ate what seems to have been a "deadly-icious" carrot cupcake. Jones: Our Murder Weapon is a cupcake! What is the world coming to if you can't trust cakes?! Nathan: Judging by the quality of the icing, and the fact that the poison was virtually undetectable, I can tell you your killer has great cooking skills. (After talking to Nathan) Jones: You're right, ! If the killer knows how to make cupcakes, we should talk to the best cupcake maker in town: Gertrude Piccadilly, the tea parlour owner! ''Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. '' Gertrude: Molly's dead? And her dog, too? But that's horrible! They were so lovely! Jones: Really? That's not what you said when when you learned it was Mrs Robinson's granddaughter who killed your best employee! Gertrude: Oh please, don't bring back bad memories. Of course I was angry! Daniel was such a sweet boy, and he was so young... But Molly wasn't responsible for any of it! Gertrude: Just give me a second to put Mr. Snuggles down. The scoundrel is so excited to participate in the Dog Pageant, he has been running in circles all morning! Jones: About the Pageant... Last time we say you, you told that you were going to bake cakes for the buffet. Gertrude: Well yes, of course! What kind of buffet would it be if my famous cupcakes weren't on the table? Gertrude: Actually, I was about to bring the last of them to the arena when you came in. Would you care for a cupcake, detectives? Jones: Oh well, , what about it? It'd be impolite to refuse, and these are really tasty! (After talking to Gertrude) Jones: I know what you're thinking, , but who would be foolish enough to try and poison a Police Officer? Plus, those cupcakes are delicious! ''Talk to Margaret Littlewood. '' Margaret: Hello, ! I'm bringing some additional food for the buffet. My Astrid and I are so excited about participating the Dog Pageant! Jones: I'm sorry, Mrs Littlewood. We've just found Molly Robinson and her dog dead on the obstacles of the competition's path... Margaret: Molly? That's horrible! Who could have ever wanted to harm her? Margaret: What if... But no, that can't be right. I'm being foolish! Jones: What, what?? Margaret: Well... You didn't hear it from me, but Charles Parker hates the Dog Pageant so much that he flat-out refused to contribute flowers from his greenhouse for the arena's decoration. Margaret: And what better way to ensure the competition is cancelled than killing off one of the contestants. (After talking to Margaret) Jones: Whoa, Margaret doesn't shy away from throwing accusations! On the other hand, it makes sense a gardener would hate Dogs. After all, until they've proven the existence of zombies, dogs remain plant's worst enemies! Jones: And wasn't Molly part of a botanical club? You're right, we should definitely have a chat with our orchids lover, Charles Parker! ''Talk to Charles Parker. '' Jones: Hello, Mr Parker. Rumour says you refused to contribute flowers for the Dog Pageant. You really hate dogs, don't you? Jones: I don't like dogs! And so what? Is that a felony in this town now? Are you here to arrest me on grounds of "unlawful hatred towards dogs"?! Jones: We're not here to arrest you. Did Molly Robinson come to your botanical club recently? Charles: Uh... No, not for a while. She was too busy training her mutt for the Dog Pageant. Good thing, too! The vile creature kept peeing on my plants! Jones: Well, your flowers are safe now. Molly and her dog have just been murdered. Charles: ...Oh great. Let me guess, I'm the number one suspect just because I couldn't stand Mr. Pee? That's rich. Charles: Look, , I can assure you that the most dangerous things I own are those carnivorous plants. And as far as I know, they're only able to kill flies. ''Examine Broken Pieces. '' Jones: So the broken pieces you found next to Molly's body used to be a chew bone! Great job, ! Jones: A chew bone and a dead dog... We'd better send this bone to the lab, you're right. ''Analyze Chew Bone. Alex Turner: Alright! I had a look at the chew bone you found on the crime scene. Perfectly healthy treat, nothing of note about it's composition. Alex: So, I had a look at the bite marks on the bone. They were very deep, which really helped in creating a jaw mold. Of course, I had to extrapolate a bit. What do you think? Jones: Wait, you're saying this mold represents the teeth of the dog which chewed that bone? That's... pretty impressive, Alex! Alex: Well, thank you! I could run them through the local veterinary's database for you, if you w- Jones: And have to wait two hours for the results? No, just give the mold and access to that database, and we'll know that dog's breed in seconds, won't we, ? Examine Jaw Mold. '' Jones: See, I knew you'd find the dog breed that matched that jaw mold in seconds, ! Jones: So that bone you found on the crime scene was chewed by... a husky! Jones: There's only one such person in town who owns a dog: James Savage! Our hunter really seems to be involved in everything, doesn't he? Jones: Let's go have a look at his shack, alright, ? ''Investigate Hunter Shack. '' (Before investigating) Jones: James doesn't seem to be home... as usual. Good, I don't want to get into more trouble with him. I'll keep watch outside while you take a look around, alright? (After investigating) Jones: You think this pile of clothes is hiding more than James' old smelly socks?Alrighty, let's have a look, ! ''Examine Clothes. '' Jones: Hey, this is one of the competition numbers the dogs have to wear in the Dog Pageant! How did it end up in James' clothes? Jones: Do you really think James might have enrolled in the Pageant? That'd be surprising, coming from such a loner! Jones: Speaking of the devil... look who's coming! Let's go ask Jamesabout this, shall we? ''Talk to James Savage. James: To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, ? Oh, let me guess! A new murder investigation? Jones: Actually, found a dog Pageant competition number in your shack and we'd like to know why you're participating in this event? James: Why not? Anyone with a dog can participate, can't they? And I couldn't miss an opportunity of enraging the Grimsborough citizens! Can you imagine their reactions if I win? Jones: I don't know who will win, but someone has just lost everything: Molly and her dog have been found dead in the Dog Pageant arena... Jones: ...And we also found a chew bone with your dog's bite marks on it, right next to the bodies. James: Then I was right, you DID come to me regarding a new murder investigation! James: I was in the arena this morning, for one last training session with my dog, but I didn't see Molly... or anyone else, for that matter. As for that bone, it was a reward for acing the obstacle course, that's all. Back to the Police Station... Grace Delaney: Finally, you're here, ! I ran after you all morning! I heard you found Molly and her dog dead in the Arena where the Dog Pageant takes place! Grace: I can't believe someone did this! Killing a harmless dog, the monsters! Jones: They've also killed a human being... Grace: Yes, of course, that's tragic too. But the poor dog, what did it have to do with human feuds?! Grace: Did I tell you I've signed up to participate in the event this year? Grace: , I'm sure you remember Newton, the puppy you rescued in the Industrial Area? He's grown up to be such an adorable dog... But now, I'm worried about his safety! Grace: And that's why I wanted to talk to you, , I share a thing in common with your killer! Jones: I'm sorry, what? Grace: Look at my badge! Nobody can access the dog Pageant's arena without it before it's opened to the public! Molly wore one, and... Jones: ... To enter the arena, the killer must have been wearing this badge too, of course! Thanks for the tip, Grace! (After talking to Grace) Ramirez: Oh, , thank God you're here! It's a tragedy! James... James' d- Jones: Please, Ramirez, enough with the drama! We've already had enough bad news for the day. Ramirez: But James' Savages' dog has just died! He says it was murdered! Chapter Two Ramirez: , it's a tragedy! James Savage's dog has just died! He says it was murdered!! Jones: What?! First Molly and her dog are killed in the Dog Pageant arena, and now James' husky is murdered? Jones: What else did James say? Does he know how the dog died? Ramirez: I... I don't know. He just asked you to come as soon as possible, . Jones: James and I don't see eye to eye, but I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Let's go see him, . We need to know how his dog died! Jones: Although, you know what, we should also have a look at the Pet Beauty Parlour. They're the dog Pageant's main sponsor. Jones: We know that our killer is participating in the competition. Chances are they've gone to the parlour to get their pet groomed! Talk to James Savage. Jones: James, we came as soon as we heard the news. We're really sorry about the loss of your husky. James: I can't believe they did this. I just can't. Jones: They? Do you know who killed your dog, James? You have to tell ! James: It could be any of them. Maybe it's all of them! Those hypocrites, living their lives full of lies. They couldn't stand the thought that my dog might win! James: I met that dog when it was just a puppy. It'd been thrown in a ditch. I saved his life, and it rewarded me by staying by my side for 10 years. James: It never bit anyone, never growled at people. And now... now my best friend is dead! Jones: James... will find who did this, it's a promise. But we need to inspect your dog first. James: Of course. It's... It's in the shack. I didn't touch it. I couldn't. Investigate Shack Floor. Jones: There it is, James' husky... Poor dog. Jones: Let's send the body to Nathan. If it was murdered by Molly's killer, he may be able to find more clues as to who did this! Analyze James' Dog. Nathan: That husky was beautiful. Whoever did this has got no heart... and this new murder makes it clear they were targeting Molly's dog the first time! Jones: I can't believe it! We're dealing with a dog killer! And all this because of a Dog Pageant?! Nathan: The killer used the same poisoned-carrot-cupcake strategy to end the life of James' dog. Same carrots, same perfect icing. Nathan: But there's more. I found something on the dog's snout: organic particles. Nathan: When I told this to Grace, she almost ripped the sample away from me. I think she's really worried about her dog, and very angry about the murders. Nathan: Anyway, she found those particles are ethoxyethane, also known as ether. This compound can be used as an anasthetic, and it's also a powerful solvent. Jones: So the killer... cleaned James's dog? Nathan: Nooo.... it put it to sleep. As you know, James's dog was quite a peace of powerful muscles! The killer must have wanted to make sure it wouldn't attack. They came prepared. Jones: So, our killer uses Ether! Great job, Nathan, thanks! (After talking to Nathan) Jones: You know, ... James often uses ether as an anasthetic to take care of hurt animals. Jones: I can't imagine James killing his most faithful friend, but... yes, we're duty-bound to take note of it, all the same. Investigate Pet Beauty Parlour. Jones: So, what did you get, ? Fabric pieces, and dog kibbles... Jones: Well, I trust you can put those pieces back together. As for the kibbles, you're right, they've clearly been rummaged through. Let's have a look inside! Examine Torn Fabric. Jones: Ah, so the fabric pieces you found in the Beauty Parlour used to be a beautiful red ribbon! Jones: It seems to be covered in some sort of sand, though. You're right, we'd better have a closer look at it. Examine Ribbon. Jones: Hey, those are cookie crumbs! The red ribbon you found in the Pet Beauty Parlour is covered in cookie crumbs! Jones: And you're right! We do know a dog with a fashion sense... and a love of cookies! Astrid, Margaret's dog! No one knows how to pay attention to such small details but you, ! Jones: We should go give that ribbon back to her mistress! And no, I'm not saying that because I'm hungry! Talk to Margaret Littlewood. Margaret: Oh, thank you, ! You found Astrid's ribbon! Of course, she has many more, but this one is her good luck charm. Jones: Mrs Littlewood, do you often go to the Pet Beauty Parlour? Margaret: Of course! Everybody does! Contestants in the Dog Pageant get a discount, so we all go there! Margaret: Molly was a regular. And Gertrude Piccadilly goes there twice a week to get her silly little pug groomed. Margaret: Tell me, officers, while you're here, could I ask you to taste my new cupcake recipe? It needs to be perfect for the Pageant's buffet! Jones: I don't know if I should... I've already eaten quite a lot today... Margaret: But... you've never refused to taste my cooking before! Officer, I'm going to be vexed! Jones: Oh, well, if you insist! ... It's delicious! You're a great cook, Mrs Littlewood, if not the best! Your cakes are always to die for! Examine Kibbles. Jones: Haha, there was a card in this bag of kibbles! Nicely spotted, ! Jones: It's obviously a loyalty card for the Beauty Parlour, but the ink is faded... Time to display your talent, partner! Examine Card. Jones: Perfect, ! Now we know that the card we found in the middle of the kibbles belongs to... Desmond Galloway! Jones: I didn't know Desmond had a dog, did you? And judging from the number of loyalty stamps, they often come here! Let's go ask him about this! Talk to Desmond Galloway. Desmond: Yes, it's my dalmation's loyalty card, and yes, as you can see, we often go to the beauty parlour. My dog is my most precious possession. Desmond: Did you meet Molly Robinson there frequently? Desmond: Molly? Oh yes, unfortunately. Last time, her stupid little pet bit my dog and drew blood! He still has marks on the leg! I'm sure she did it so I couldn't win the competition! Jones: Oh, so you're participating in the Dog Pageant. Is that why you killed Molly and her dog? To make sure THEY wouldn't win? Desmond: What are you talking about? Molly's dead? I wasn't aware of that! ... Does that mean the competition is cancelled? Jones: We tell you that a woman has died and all you think about is the competition?! Desmond: Do you have any idea how much work it is, training a dog for this competition? Grooming them, putting them on a strict diet to make sure they're in the best shape! Desmond: And on top of it all, I was also helping with the buffet. I spent hours in the kitchen, trying to improve my cupcake recipe! ...Actually, would you mind tasting one of them and telling me what you think? Jones: Well... alright, but only because I want to make sure your cupcakes won't make anyone sick! Jones: ... Yum! They're sublime, Desmond! Later, at the Police Station... Jones: , maybe we should... take a small break. I'm not feeling so good... Jones: I think I ate too many cupcakes. But they were all so... delicious... Jones: Is the room moving? Oh, so it's just me then. Maybe... Maybe I'd better go to the hospi... Later Still... Ramirez: ! I just heard the Jones was taken to the hospital! Do you know what's wrong with him?! Chief King: . Officer Ramirez. I've got bad news. Inspector Jones's stomach was pumped when he got to the E.R., but he is still in very bad shape. The doctors think he has been poisoned. Ramirez: WHAT?! Chapter Three Grimsborough Hospital: Room 212 Jones: , so nice of you to come visit me! I'm really sorry about this whole mess. I guess I shouldn't have eaten so much cake... Jones: I don't think I'll be able to help you catch Molly's killer... But I know you will do brilliantly on your own. After all, you're the best recruit the Grim PD ever had! Chief King: Jones, you should get some rest. The hospital provided us with a sample of what they pumped from your stomach so our own lab can run some tests. Chief King: , may I have a word with you back at the station, please? (After talking to Jones) Ramirez: Oh, , you've seen Inspector Jones? How did he look? Do you think he's going to make it?? Ramirez: I'm so worried about him... You know, Jones was the one who helped when I started my work as a policeman. He was like a mentor to me! Ramirez: Oh, I know he likes teasing me, but he's got a good heart. And, well, I still have many things to learn, after all! Ramirez: But you're right! Chief King is waiting for you! I'm sorry to have delayed you, you should go! (After talking to Ramirez) Chief King: , I did not wish to alarm Jones, but the doctors are worried. They cannot treat him until we know for sure what has made him ill. Chief King: , you will have to continue this investigation without Jones. But you will not be alone: Officer Ramirez will assist you in anyway you require. Ramirez: , it'll be an honour to work with you! I won't let you down! Chief King: You had better not. The mayor called again, he is determined to run the Pageant. You need to catch Molly's killer quick, both for the city and for Jones! Chief King: And you're not off to a good start. There's been another victim. Mrs Piccadilly's dog has been found dead at the Beauty Parlour. What are you waiting for? GO! Investigate Washing Stations. Ramirez: Poor Mr. Snuggles! Gertrude will be devastated! Ramirez: You're right, though: we should have a look at his collar. It might give us some more informations about his last moments! Analyze Jones Sample. Nathan: , I'm afraid I've got bad news. I ran every possible tests on that sample the hospital collected on Jones... Nathan: ...And they're all positive. Jones was given the same poison as the one which killed Molly and the dogs. Ramirez: But... but he isn't dead! Are you SURE it's the same poison? Nathan: Positive. The only reason Jones hasn't joined Molly in the morgue yet is because he's far younger and stronger than she was. But he won't get better without the antidote. Ramirez: And can you make it? Can you make the antidote? Nathan: I'm afraid not. Because Jones is still alive, the tests I performed yielded far better results, but it also showed that the poison used is a very peculiar, very old one. Nathan: An antidote exists, but it would take days to create it... and to be blunt: Jones doesn't have days to spare. (After talking to Nathan) Ramirez: , we HAVE to find the killer so we can save Jones! We have to! Ramirez: Nathan said the poison that was used in the cupcakes is a very old one. Maybe... maybe someone who sells old things would know about it? Ramirez: We need to go talk to Mr. Galloway, you're right! Talk to Desmond Galloway. Desmond: , I'm glad to see you. I've heard about Mrs Piccadilly's dog! What is going on? Is my dog safe? Why haven't you caught the killer yet? Ramirez: You can be assured we're doing our best, Mr. Galloway. For now, would like to know if you sell this poison? Desmond: Poison?! What are you insinuating, exactly? I specialize in antique object, not deadly ones! Desmond: The only chemical I sell is homemade. A rather clever recipe for a cleansing product: a mix of ether and acetone that can easily get rid of the oldest stains! Ramirez: Oh, really? Do many people buy this chemical? Desmond: A few educated people. The charming Mrs Littlewood has been buying this for a few years and she's always said it cleaned everything like a charm! (After talking to Desmond) Ramirez: Oh-ho! So both Mr Galloway and Mrs Littlewood use ether! Let's add this to their files! Ramirez: You know, this is so much more exciting than what I usually get to do, ! Analyze Gertrude's Dog. Nathan: , how many dogs are you planning to send me? This is not what I signed up for! Ramirez: Sorry, Nathan. But the only way can catch this horrible killer is by getting as much information about them as possible! Nathan: Well, in that case, you're lucky. The murder weapon were the same, but this time there were entire chunks of the cupcake left in the dog's stomach. Nathan: I ran those chunks through several tests. I didn't really know what I was looking for, but I was hoping for some kind of of tell-tale trace... Ramirez: Did you find one? Nathan: Of course. There were traces of hairspray in the cupcake's icing. First the ether, now this... Your killer is getting sloppy. (After talking to Nathan) Ramirez: , I feel I'm duty bound to report that Gertrude uses hairspray, like our killer. She always says it's the only it's the only way she can tame her curls! Ramirez: And Margaret Littlewood also uses hairspray: I'd recognize the smell a mile off, she always puts on a ton! So I guess we'd better write all this down, right? Ramirez: Done! And now... now we had better go see how Gertrude is doing. She loved Mr. Snuggles so much... Oh, I don't know how you can cope with all those tragedies, ! Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. Gertrude: My p-p-poor Mr Sn-Snuggles!! What had he done to deserve this? He was the sweetest little d-dog! Ramirez: We're very sorry this has happened to your dog, Gertrude. But will catch your dog's killer, you can be sure of it! Gertrude: Oh please, please do, ! This horrible person MUST be captured! My poor Mr Snuggles!! Ramirez: Gertrude, will you be okay, on your own? Gertrude: Y-yes. Margaret will be here in a few minutes. She offered to keep me company, she was very sweet. Gertrude: This just... doesn't feel real, you know? I keep thinking you've made a mistake, that Mr Snuggles is going to come galloping across the room... (After talking to Gertrude) Ramirez: Poor Gertrude... , we have to avenge Mr Snuggles, and Jones, and all the others! I will help you catch this killer if it's the last thing I do! Ramirez: Although I really hope they won't come after me... Examine Dog Collar. Ramirez: I wonder what is the insect you found on the dog collar you got from the Pet Beauty Parlour, ! Ramirez: I guess if we could determine what species it is, it could give us clues about where Mr Snuggles went, you're right... but how can we do that? Ramirez: Forensic entomology? You mean comparing this insect with a database? Brilliant idea, ! Examine Insect. Ramirez: Well done, ! There's no doubt the insect you found on Mr. Snuggles' dog collar is a tick! Ramirez: According to the database, that variety of tick can only be found in very warm and humid environments... That doesn't exactly fit the Grimsborough weather. Ramirez: Oh, of course, ! There's one warm and humid place full of plants in here! Charles Parker's greenhouse. Let's go talk to him! Talk to Charles Parker. Charles: You found ticks on the collar of Gertrude's dog? Well, that's not exactly surprising. Charles: Gertrude came to my greenhouse yesterday. She wanted some flowers to put on her idiotic pooch, for the Dog Pageant, and she let it roll around in my exotic plants while we talked! Charles: Those plants have recently been infected with stubborn ticks, which is how the dog got infected. Divine justice, I like to call it. Ramirez: Excuse me, Mr Parker, but you could show some respect for the dead! But maybe you decided to take justice into your own hands...? Charles: Oh, let's be serious! I've got better things to do than killing pets! Charles: Gertrude could have easily gotten rid of those ticks by dabbing some ether on her stupid dog, like I did when the ticks got to me! Not letting her know that was revenge enough for me! Later, At the Police Station... Chief King: Ah, . Good thing you're here: The Mayor wishes to have a word with you. Mayor Johnson: , nice to see you again. I just wanted to make sure you understood the importance of getting this sordid affair resolved before the Dog Pageant starts! Mayor Johnson: This Pageant means the world to the inhabitants of Grimsborough... and to it's administration. Cancelling it is not an option, you understand? Ramirez: Sir, if I may, is doing everything in their power to catch the killer and save Inspector Jones! Mayor Johnson: Ah yes, Inspector Jones. I'm afraid his condition is getting worse, am I wrong, Chief King? Chief King: Unfortunately, you're right. They emptied his stomach, but too much of the poison had already emptied his system. His vital signs are fading fast. Chief King: , unless you can find the killer fast, and get them to hand over the antidote... I'm aftaid Jones will not make it. Ramirez: But we can't let this happen! What should we do, sir?! Chief King: Go back to the Pageant, and find the missing piece of the puzzle! Go, NOW! Investigate Obstacle Course. Ramirez: What did you find, ? This handkerchief... there's blood on it! Ramirez: But it's also covered in grass and sand and... I really don't know what those orange bits are! Ramirez: What should we do? Jones doesn't have much time left! Ramirez: Take a sample? Of course! We should collect a sample! Now why couldn't I think of that? Examine Handkerchief. Ramirez: Oh good, you managed to get a sample from that handkerchief you found in the Pageant's arena! Ramirez: Let's send it to the lab! The clock is ticking! Analyze Unknown Sample. Grace: Are you sure you collected this sample on a handkerchief, ? There were so many elements mixed up together, I could barely make sense about it! Grace: Lucky for you, anger makes me more efficient... and I'm really, really angry at this dog-killer right now! Grace: And here's what I found. That handkerchief was covered in sand, blood... and traces of carrot cupcake. Ramirez: Carrot cupcake? So this must be our killer's handkerchief! Grace: Exactly. One of the dogs they killer must have bitten them! There were darker dots of blood on the hankerchief, and their pattern matches a bite mark. Grace: Unfortunately, analyzing the blood... well, the dirt has badly compromised it, it's going to take several hours. Ramirez: But we don't have a few hours! Or rather, Jones doesn't! Grace: Then at least you know that your killer will have bite marks on their body. I hope this will help you catch that monster, ! (After talking to Grace) Ramirez: Hooray, ! We finally have enough pieces of evidence to arrest this horrible killer! Ramirez: Once we have arrested them, they will HAVE to give us the antidote to their poison, and Jones will be saved! Ramirez: Come on, let's go arrest this killer before it's too late! Category:Dialogues